Instintos felinos
by Lupita. Snape
Summary: Chase Young siempre obtiene lo que quiere, ya sean gatos, ganar peleas o a un Lord Heylin.


**Duelo Xiaolin**

**JASE/REVERSE!AU**

**Título:** Instintos felinos

**Resumen:** Chase Young siempre obtiene lo que quiere, ya sean gatos, ganar peleas o a un Lord Heylin.

**Nota:** Basado en el Reverse!AUJack & Reverse!AUChase de Blpak, a quien encontraran en su página de Tumblr. Si no lo han visto ¿A qué esperan? ¡Es lo más sexy y perfecto desde que se invento la combinación de chocolate con avellana!

**Nota 1:** Link de los dibujos de Blpak: blpak . tumblr tagged / reverseAU (sin espacios)

**Nota 2:** ¡RP! ¡Con Freaku! ¡RP! (*lentamente se desliza hacia el abismo oscuro y confuso de los AU y los RP...*)

**Nota 3:** La (sexy) imagen pertenece a Freaku ¡Créditos para ella!

**Advertencias:** Smut. So... Smut. Solo eso.

**Aclaraciones:** Este es un Jase, o sea un Jack/Chase. Si no te gusta el género es un buen momento para regresar. Si quieres seguir adelante te recordamos que habrá cosas que quizá no te gusten pero ¡Hey! Ya estas advertido.

**Aclaraciones 1:** En esta historia, Jack Spicer es el Lord Heylin. Y Chase Young es un joven genio del mal que también disfruta de acosar a Jack Spicer...

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Estos personajes no nos pertenecen son propiedad de Christy Hui. Esta historia es sólo para el entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**Instintos Felinos**

-¡Jack mira! encontré uno nuevo para el grupo!

-No de nuevo... Young, ya tenemos demasiados gatos. Los cuales yo jamás accedí tener en casa en primer lugar y menor formar un grupo con ellos... Además, tú solo los llevas a casa pero jamás te ocupas de ellos

-P-pero son tan lindos... ¡Además los felinos son geniales! Son listos, excelentes cazadores ¡Y se entrenan fácilmente! (Al menos para la caja de arena). Si por mi fuera, tendría una armada de felinos grandes, como leones, tigres... Piénsalo...

-Al menos los gatos son más fáciles de educar que tu Young. Eres un peligro para todos... Pero la respuesta sigue siendo no. Tú vas a llevarlo a casa y como siempre seré yo quien termine alimentándolo y ocupándome de él

-¡No es justo! ¡Sólo quiero ayudar pero tú no me dejas! ¿No te acuerdas como dejé a esos monjes perdedores? ¡Mordieron el polvo!

-Sí, eso fue impresionante... Para un perdedor que no está entrenando conmigo. Además, eres un psicópata ¿Por qué te empeñas en aplastar todo lo que te encuentras en el camino? Te dije que ese monje, Cumo, me sería útil en mis planes

-_Sí, de ahí las palizas que le doy_ –pensó Chase con malicia-

-Lo digo porque es la verdad Young. Cumo parece tener más autocontrol que tú y tiene un gran potencial... Con un buen entrenamiento se convertirá en un excelente guerrero Heylin y tal vez le permitiré gobernar el mundo a mi lado

-¡¿Q-Qué?! Pero soy más fuerte que el! Además, si lo que quieres es autocontrol te lo daré ¡Pero ni pienses en incluirlo a nuestro equipo en un rango que no sea más de un esclavo! Además creo que ese Rai ya le hecho ojo o algo asi… Raro…

-Puedes ser más fuerte pero ¿Autocontrol? Pff... ¡Ja! –se burló- Me encantaría verte intentarlo Young... Y no es "nuestro equipo" Es MI equipo. Tu solo apareciste aquí y te negaste a irte... Espera ¿Rai? ¿Te refieres a Pedrosa? Que extraño... Pedrosa no estaba buscando ningún aprendiz hasta donde se...

-¿Ah si? ¡Pues estoy listo para cualquier cosa! –le dijo levantando la mano y formando un puño- Por otro lado, después de su paliza me disponía a irme hasta que Pedrosa apareció y empezó a hablarle y luego se fueron con los monjes... Sospechoso y sobretodo raro…_Lo de raro fue que le estaba diciendo cosas en la oreja y masajeándole la espalda_ –pensó el menor para sí mismo, porque no le diría eso a Jack- De ahí ya no volví a ver a Pedrosa. Sólo sé que después supe que se mandaban cartas o algo… _Raro_ –pensó-

-Pedrosa no parece la clase de persona que andaría con los monjes sólo porque sí... Y ¿Por qué se mandaría cartas con Cumo?

-¡Es porque lo quiere de aprendiz! ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Quieren aliarse y derrotarnos! ¡Llo vi en sus miradas! De seguro Cumo manipuló a Pedrosa, así como te esta "cautivando" ¡No lo permitiré!

-¿Lo viste en sus miradas? Por supuesto ¿Desde hace cuando lees miradas, eh?... Oh ¿Crees que Cumo me esta "manipulando"? Estas viendo demasiadas telenovelas latinas Young... ¿Y qué es eso de "Permitirlo"? ¿Qué es lo que no permitirás Young?

-¡Sólo sé que esos dos traman algo! Esas miradas que se intercambiaban cuando hablaban! La cara de Pedrosa se veía... Rarísima, como si estuviera en trance o algo, te juro, era demasiado RARO ¡Y lo que NO permitiré es que le pongas esa cara tan rara que le ponía Pedrosa a Cumo! ¡No lo permitiré maestro Jack! ¡Ese Cumo es peligroso!

Jack se quedo en silencio un momento, intentando descifrar algo de la palabrería sin sentido de Young hasta que encontró en su memoria algo similar a lo que el chico decía

Pedrosa y Cumo habían estado muy juntos últimamente pero eso no era porque Pedrosa quisiera hacerlo su aprendiz... Jack había olfateado un rastro de feromonas que exudaban ambos y... Esa mirada de la que Young hablaba... Si Pedrosa estaba haciendo "Esa" cara sería sin duda porque Cumo era excelente en la cama...

Oh ¿Acaso Young lo había llamado "maestro Jack"?

El lord heylin sonrio malicioso... Así que Young había aprendido algo de respeto...

-Ya veo. Así que estás preocupado por mi ¿Eh Young? ¿Te preocupa que haga lo mismo que Pedrosa con Cumo? ¿Que pase mis manos por su espalda? ¿Que recorra su cuerpo con la mirada igual que Pedrosa? ¿Te molestaría si lo hiciera Young?

Chase se quedó helado, en shock.

-Pero, ¡Por supuesto que me molesta! - exclamó fuertemente, con una expresión furiosa-

Chase no soportó ver la mirada calmada y arrogante de Jack

-ME MOLESTA PORQUE... PORQUE... ¡PORQUE NO QUIERO COMPARTIRTE CON NADIE! -así es, lo dijo-

Chase se quedó ahí con el rostro como un tomate, y luego se percató de sus palabras.

-¡Ah! ¡No quiero compartir a mi maestro con nadie! ¡Si eso es! - se corrigió a sí mismo pero ya era algo tarde...-

Sin duda Young era mucho más divertido que Cumo. Por el momento al menos. Su falta de autocontrol siempre lograba que sacara la verdad sobre sí mismo y en ese caso, era perfecto para él

-Oh, ya veo... Así que no quieres "compartirme" con nadie -sonrió con maldad y se acercó a él, despacio, asechándolo-

Entonces ¿Deseas que sea solo tuyo? ¿Solo para ti? ¿Quieres estar en el lugar de Cumo? -se inclinó un poco para estar a su altura- ¿Qué sea a tú a quien recorra con mis manos? -le pregunto y coloco sus manos en la cintura del menor- ¿Que te acaricie todo el cuerpo con la mirada? -pregunto con una sonrisa maliciosa, pasando la lengua por sus labios- Dime Young ¿Es eso lo que deseas?

Young sintió el cambio brusco de su cuerpo, de un shock helado, a una rabia caliente y ahora en una situación... Sofocante, pero no incómoda.

Se quedó mudo. Como el dicho, como si un gato le hubiera comido la lengua.

Sólo se quedó mirando a esas cautivantes orbes rubíes que lo volvían loco y... Solo podía pensar: _Fuck yes_

Jack sintió el cambio en el ambiente. El disparo de hormonas en el cuerpo del menor y sonrió con suficiencia... Young lo deseaba. Siempre lo había hecho. Desde que lo vio por primera vez se había quedado prendado a él y ahora, parecía un buen momento para tomar eso que había estado guardando para el final...

- Puede ser tuyo Young, todo eso, todo lo que deseas -susurro en un tono bajo, pegándolo a su cuerpo- Solo necesito una palabra tuya... Solo necesito saber si de verdad lo deseas...

-Dímelo Young... Solo dilo...

-Y-yo...

Cielos ¿por qué a su maestro le gustaba jugar así?

Al principio pensaba que nada le importaba así que tenía que esforzarse el doble, claro, sin dejar de mirarle el trasero. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Pero esto... Maldito bastardo…

Chase simplemente acercó sus manos al rostro porcelana, se inclinó un poco hacia él, y le susurró: "_Ya era hora. Magnifico Bastardo_". Emitió un ronroneo y juntó sus labios-

Jack sonrió dentro del beso, complacido. Young era una pequeña bestiecilla que sabía bien lo que quería. Y tenía excelentes gustos por cierto... Además, era una imparable fuerza de la naturaleza. Era imposible resistirse demasiado tiempo a él... En un segundo domino sus labios, lamiendo y succionando con avidez. Mordiéndolo ligeramente para prepararlo y apenas el chico abrió la boca para respirar Jack aprovecho el momento y metió su lengua dentro, descubriendo el sabor y la sensación cálida de la otra boca

Paso las manos por la espalda del menor, recorriéndolo de arriba a abajo con lentitud y sensualidad sin dejar su boca ni un instante hasta que Young pareció necesitar un poco más de aire y entonces lo libero

-Eres tan delicioso como creí... Veamos qué tan hábil eres para esto ¿Quieres, Chase?

Chase sintió como su cuerpo se encendía ante aquél trato del hombre más atractivo de todo su mundo.

Recordó todas esas noches donde soñó con él.

Podía lidiar con esto.

Sintió ese mordisco y abrió la boca, derritiéndose cuando la lengua del mayor lo invadió. Con su mejor esfuerzo, siguió el ritmo del mayor, sus lenguas danzaban en conjunto.

-Hnnmmm - soltó un pequeño sonido de satisfacción

Después sintió las manos del mayor y cuestionó su autocontrol, otra vez.

Estaba empezando a sudar. No importa cuánto quería esto, necesitaba aire. Al ser liberado respiró con necesidad.

-Hmmm, no tienes ni idea... -Se hizo notar cierta parte baja de su cuerpo que rozaba la pierna del mayor- Hmm…

-¿Ansioso tan rapido? -chasqueo la lengua- No, no, Chase... Aunque, tampoco puedo culparte. No eres el único... -Jack se froto contra el también, dejándole sentir su miembro semi-erecto contra el vientre del menor-

-Uhn, Maestro... Usted si sabe cómo provocarme... - suspiro Chase-

Por supuesto... Es por eso que soy tu maestro Chase -sonrió Jack, malicioso, y comenzo a levantar la camisa del menor, listo para desvestirlo-

-Hmm permítame... -sonrió Chase, quien ahora con el torso desnudo, se tocaba el torso, especialmente las tetillas- Jmmm, Maestro… Jack…

Chase se tocaba el torso y movía sus caderas, tal cual stripper. Estaba... Ansioso. Se quitó lentamente los googles que llevaba en la cabeza, los movió en círculos y los dejó caer al suelo.

-¿Deseas que me quite algo más? -dijo finalmente, guiñándole el ojo-

Jack observaba el espectáculo con una sonrisa complacida. Su aprendiz siempre había sido muy perceptivo y ahora no lo estaba decepcionando en lo absoluto.

- ¿Por qué no te desvistes para mi Chase? Demuéstrame tus, habilidades...

-Oh claro, me alegra "complacerlo".

Se quitó lentamente el cinturón, luego se desabrochó los pantalones, bajándolos por sus muslos, sus rodillas hasta despojarse de ellos, quedando sólo en bóxer. Por si fuera poco, tomó el cinturón y lamió una parte de este. Sonriendo al ver el cambio de expresión en el rostro de Jack.

-Bueno, hasta aquí llega mi "show", que tal si se encarga del resto maestro? –ronroneo-

Lord Heylin Jack había tenido pocas veces una sensación parecida a la que estaba teniendo en ese momento al observar al chico frente a él desvestirse sensualmente... Chase era juguetón y coqueto, e inocente al mismo tiempo... Eso le daba un "algo" diferente que Jack se moría por saborear...

-Por supuesto, mi joven aprendiz...

Jack se relamió los labios en anticipación y se acercó a él de nuevo, recorriendo con sus manos la suave piel de su torso y brazos antes de llegar a la cintura y bajar lentamente de ahí hasta tomar el borde de la ropa íntima del más joven y bajarla con lentitud, descubriendo el resto de la piel que se moría por probar...

-Muy bien Chase... Muy, muy bien -lo felicito-

A Jack de verdad le gustaba lo que estaba frente a él

-Has sido un buen chico hasta este momento y he decidido que eso merece una recompensa de mi parte ¿Quieres un espectáculo también o preferirías, tal vez, desnudarme tu mismo? -pregunto interesando. Sea cual fuera la respuesta del chico Jack sabía iba a divertirse de cualquier manera-

Hmmm, quiero lo segundo - le ofreció una sonrisa traviesa-

Inmediatamente sus manos recorrieron a Jack. Le quitó las ropas, primero la parte superior, deteniéndose brevemente al apreciar más de cerca el torso entrenado de su maestro. Se mordió los labios y siguió con su trabajo.

Finalmente le bajó los pantalones y los bóxers de una jalada.

- Wow... usted no tiene nada que envidiar a nadie maestro...- dijo el chico, sus ojos brillaban del entusiasmo. Sentía que iba a babear-

-¿Disfrutas la vista Chase? -sonrió con suficiencia al mirar la expresión de deseo en su aprendiz- Me alegra porque yo también lo estoy disfrutando enormemente...

Jack se inclinó entonces y lo tomo en sus brazos, uniendo sus cuerpos y tomando sus labios nuevamente en un beso necesitado y hambriento.

-Ven aquí -y entonces lo tomo, transportándolos a la habitación del mayor para después empujarlo suavemente hasta que cayó de espaldas a la cama- Déjame devorarte Chase -susurro con voz grave y comenzó a besar su rostro y toda la hermosa piel que estaba frente a él-

Recorrió su cuello, pasando por su pecho y entreteniéndose con sus tetillas, deleitándose al escuchar los suspiros y gemidos quedos que el menor se esforzaba por controlar. Bajo por su vientre e ignoro el miembro que se alzaba, orgulloso, entre sus piernas. Beso sus piernas, sus muslos, sus pies, antes de regresar de nuevo a sus labios, bebiendo con gula de sus gimoteos de placer

Chase se inundaba en el placer que el mayor le daba. Soltaba gemidos, sí. Pero los que él quería eran los del mayor.

Por lo que rompió el beso abruptamente, empujó a su maestro y se abalanzó rápidamente a él.

-Ahora es mi turno -soltó una risilla malévola antes de sujetar el miembro del pelirrojo y cubrirlo con su boca-

-Hmmm - Chase se concentró en complacerlo profundamente-

Escuchó lo que quería escuchar por parte de Jack, a pesar de que este se resistía.

-_No te resistas Jack...-_ fue lo último que pensó, al engullirlo entero. Y sintió que su cuerpo se endurecía al escuchar el ronco gemido del mayor. Quería que se viniera en su boca- _Sólo un poco más_ - fue lo que pensó antes de retirarse por falta de aire-

Seguía sujetando su hombría y pasó su lengua un par de veces por la cabeza.

- Hmm... - emitió un sensual suspiro. Sus ojos dorados nublados de placer.

-Nngghhh... Chase... -Jack sentía su cuerpo demasiado caliente, una sensación conocida se estaba formando en su vientre a medida que el chico lo tomaba en su boca-

A Chase le hacía falta experiencia pero oh, lo compensaba muy bien con entusiasmo, devorándolo con esa necesidad y deseo... Enterró su mano en la cabellera negra y lo separo de su miembro

-Si sigues así solo conseguirás que me venga en ese momento y no quieres eso ¿O sí Young? -le pregunto pero de inmediato se dio cuenta de la mirada en los ojos del menor. Eso era precisamente lo que él deseaba- Mpfh... Así que lo quieres... ¿Quieres que me venga en tu boca Chase? ¿Quieres sentir mi semen caliente en tu boca? ¿Quieres devorarme también?

-Ahhhh -gimoteó el menor al escuchar esas preguntas tan indecentes que le hacía el mayor. Esto sólo hacía que sus fantasías insignificantes- S-sssssii - soltó otro suspiro. Esto era otro nivel. Y le gustaba mucho.

Hizo una pequeña pausa para soplarle en la punta, lo cual hizo que el mayor gruñera.

- Heh... - sonrió mirándolo a aquellos ojos carmín encendidos. Quería saborearlo hasta que acabara.

Chase sacó lengua y recorrió con esta su dureza, con un ritmo de sube y baja. Como si fuera un dulce. En su mente añoraba ver a Jack gruñendo, completamente ansioso por él. Oh como amaba provocarlo... Llámenlo masoquista pero era algo que le gustaba.

Retiró su lengua

-¿Te está gustando hasta ahora? - le preguntó, un trazo de saliva en los labios del chico asiático. El cual pensó que en cualquier momento Jack lo forzaría-

Por si fuera poco, el chico aún tenía una mano sobre su miembro, repitiendo suavemente el movimiento anterior.

Jack sonrió con malicia, respirando pesadamente por el placer.

Le gustaba sobremanera sentir las reacciones en el cuerpo del chico cada vez que dejaba escapar un gemido o gruñía su placer, era tan fácil provocarlo, hacerle creer que tenía el control sobre el... Cierto, a Jack como Lord le gustaba dominar por encima de todo pero había algo, retorcido, en el hecho de permitir que Young tuviera el control que lo encendía increíblemente...

-S-sí... -siseo con placer y lo tomo con fuerza del cabello de la nuca, empujando su boca hacia su miembro de nuevo y embistiéndolo- Ngh... Si... Eso es, así... Agh... Mn... Siempre supeq que, ngh, mantenerte callado oh, sería muy placentero Chaase... Mmmhhhh...

Las manos del chico estaban en su cadera, en su trasero, buscando un punto de agarre. Su boca tan caliente, su lengua húmeda, la succión hambrienta, todo se combino para hacer que el mundo de Jack diera vueltas y la temperatura aumentara...

-Oh ssi... Ngh, ah... Eso, así... Mnnn... Voy a, venir... Aaammhhhh... Trágalo... -le ordeno sin dejar de embestir en su boca ni de empujarlo contra su miembro, cada vez más y más rápido hasta que una descarga lo recorrió entero, el orgasmo explotando dentro de la boca del menor que de inmediato comenzó a devorarlo, hambriento- Aaahhh...

Si había algo que a Chase le encantaba era hacerle perder el control a su lord Jack.

-_Hmmm… Esta es la única forma en que me mantendría callado, Jack..._ - pensó divertido mientras seguía succionando el miembro del mayor-

Las embestidas del mayor se intensificaron y paso lo mismo con el placer del chico.

Escuchó a duras penas un "trágalo" y no dudó en hacerlo.

Era demasiado excitante sentir la explosión orgásmica del mayor. Por un momento pensó que se atragantaría pero al final logro beber toda la esencia de su maestro, hasta la última gota

-Mmmmnnnn... - se escuchó después de los sonidos engullidores-

...Hah - dijó finalmente, completamente satisfecho. Y se relamió los labios probando los restos. Era curioso, pero de esta forma lucía como un gatito limpiándose.

Sus manos seguían posadas sobre el blanco trasero y no pudo evitar apretar una de las nalgas de Jack.

Tal vez ahora no, pero cuando tenga la suficiente edad y experiencia lo dominaría inmediatamente. Como amaba la suave piel de aquella persona tan poderosa.

Jack entreabrió los ojos, recuperándose del orgasmo, para encontrarse con la imagen de Young limpiándose los labios con la lengua... Mmnnph... Jack estaba comenzando a tener una mejor opinión sobre los felinos...

El Lord Heylin se sentó en la cama y tomo al menor del rostro, observándolo bajo una nueva luz.

-Que buen gatito eres Chase... ¿Te ha gustado la leche que tu maestro te ha dado? -pregunto con sensualidad-

-Hnrrnnn... - ronroneó Chase - Sssi - suspiró complacido-

Dicho esto se acercó a la oreja del mayor y le dijo:

-Así que... ¿Ahora cambiaste tu opinión de los felinos?

Luego se posó en su lecho y le dijo:

- Bueno, me alegra saber que por fin te hayas decidido a hacerlo conmigo... Amo

y lo besó con hambre.

Jack respondió al beso con tranquilidad, dejándole disfrutar un poco más de su ilusión de dominación. Lentamente recorrió el torso del chico, bajando por su abdomen hasta llegar a su miembro erecto que comenzó a acariciar

-Tu maestro va a enseñarte algo ahora, minino travieso... Asegúrate de aprender lo más que puedas pero no te presiones -sonrió con malicia- No es como si no fuera a haber una segunda vez -dijo al final y se abalanzo sobre él, derribándolo sobre la cama y acariciando todo su cuerpo al mismo tiempo-

Algún día, en un futuro no muy lejano, cuando Chase creciera, se convertiría en un gran guerrero y en un hombre dominante que no dudaría un instante en someterlo a su Maestro... Jack estaba anhelando ya para que ese día llegase pero, mientras tanto, disfrutaría a este chico inquieto y le enseñaría todo lo que debía saber para que, cuando el momento llegara, pudiera complacer a su amo.

-Uhnn... - el menor gimió al sentir la mano del mayor en su ansioso miembro-

Y luego emitió un sonido de sorpresa al ver que su maestro se abalanzó sobre él.

Empezó a jadear desde el momento en que la boca de su maestro succionó traviesamente sus pezones rosados, endureciéndolos.

Cielos, esperaba que esto superara sus sueños más salvajes. Definitivamente volverían a hacerlo, y cuando creciera, el deseo de que su maestro se dejara eventualmente dominar por él se volvería realidad. Por mientras disfrutaría de los tratos que le daba.

- Hnnn... M-maestro... No puedo esperar más... - dijo finalmente-

Jack sonrió satisfecho de sí mismo al escuchar al menor. Solo tuvo alejarse de Él un momento para llegar a la mesita de noche y regresar a donde Chase lo esperaba, húmedo en sudor, sonrojado, excitado y jadeante

-Comencemos entonces

Lord Jack remojo dos de sus dedos en el pomo de lubricante que acababa de traer y se los mostro al chico que lo observaba curioso y hambriento, Jack coloco su otra mano en la boca de Chase y entonces acerco uno de sus dedos húmedos al pequeño ano de su aprendiz al que acaricio con delicadeza para ayudarlo a acostumbrarse a la sensación

El mayor disfruto al escuchar los jadeos de sorpresa del chico que solo aumentaron cuando comenzó a presionar su dedo contra la entrada, provocándolo y jugando un poco con el.

-¡Hmmph!

No esperaba que Jack colocara su otra mano sobre su boca...

Sin embargo eso le dió una idea.

Empezó a lamer la palma al sentir los dedos de su maestro presionar contra su entrada.

Sonrió internamente cuando escuchó un ligero sonido placentero por parte del mayor. Lentamente su lengua subió por uno de sus blancos dedos, lamiéndolos con deseo. Y no pudo evitar mover su trasero contra los dedos que lo invadían. Aprisionándolos lentamente dentro de si

-Hah...Nn...

-Mn... Eso es...

Jack ya había metido completamente uno de sus dedos, ayudado por el movimiento del trasero de Chase... Demonios, el chico _amaba_ provocarlo... Soltó un largo gemido al sentir con la boca succionaba sus dedos en el mismo ritmo con el que él lo penetraba.

Era hora

Despacio presiono otro dedo dentro del cuerpo del más joven, inclinándose al mismo tiempo para lamer su pecho y su vientre

-¿Estas ansioso, mi hermoso minino? -pregunto con voz ronca, su pene erecto de nuevo presionándose contra una de las piernas del menor-

-Unnnnngh - soltó un dulce quejido, apartando su boca de los ahora húmedos dedos de Jack-

La saliva escurría del borde de su boca y sus ojos estaban nublados.

El menor gimió fuertemente al escuchar las palabras de su maestro y lo abrazó, moviendo sus caderas contra las de él.

-S-sí... - suspiró

-No esperemos nada mas -suspiro Jack al sacar sus dedos del interior de su aprendiz para llevarlos a su propio miembro al que se encargó de lubricar correctamente antes de dirigirlo a la entrada de Chase-

Coloco la punta contra el punto rosado y comenzó a empujarse dentro de su cuerpo sin poder evitar los gemidos cortos que se escapaban de su boca al sentir la presión y el calor de Chase, atrapándolo dentro de él. Y por si fuera poco, el maldito chico movía sus caderas contra él, ayudándolo a enterrarse mas profundo

Finalmente Chase sintió la dura erección del mayor entrar en él y gritó de placer.

Esto superó todo lo que había imaginado.

-S-sí... -lo escucho suspirar y las manos más pequeñas se aferraron a sus hombros-

-Oh sí... Ngh... -Chase era tan apretado, tan caliente y terso que fue todo un milagro de su parte no comenzar a embestirlo con demencia apenas lo penetro-

Jack avanzo despacio, disfrutando de sentirse entrar poco a poco y de escuchar los gemidos de su aprendiz.

-Mmmmmnnngghhh - emitó el joven

Su maestro superó todas sus expectativas. Era mejor que en sus fantasías, al menos en el tamaño.

Disfrutó el lento recorrido placentero de su unión, acompañado de un leve dolor. Pero no le importaba ya que la preparación había facilitado un poco las cosas.

Hasta que llegaron un poco más de la mitad. En ese momento su maestro había parado para que se acostumbrara un poco más a su dureza.

Estaba sudando y jadeando para ese entonces, sin embargo se sentía ansioso.

- Uhhhnnn... E-eres tan... Ahhn... G-grande - murmuró suavemente mirándolo con sus bellos ojos dorados nublados. Era una mirada bastante atrayente- Mmm… Métemelo más... - se relamió los labios para luego gritar una mezcla de dolor y placer cuando el mayor hizo justo eso-

Sabía que se comportaba como una puta malcriada pero le valía... Bueno, ustedes saben.

La visión de Chase debajo suyo, su cuerpo entero bañado en sudor, su mirada nublada por el placer, sus labios aun hinchados, sus piernas encogidas y su pequeño ano siendo profanado por él era una vista demasiado excitante como para poder ignorarla, por mucho autocontrol que tuviera... Además, el chico no hacía más que seguir excitándolo con sus gemidos y gritos y sus palabras, oh, Young le _rogaba_ por mas, como una buena putita lo haría...

-Sí... -suspiro complacido y termino de entrar en él de golpe, gozando al escuchar el grito de dolor y placer combinado-

Se detuvo con mucho esfuerzo, tomándolo del rostro para observar sus hermosos ojos dorados nublados en lujuria

-Te gusta ¿No es cierto, mi pequeña y sucia gatita? -un par de gemidos más le respondieron y Jack lo beso, gustoso- Sabes lo que son los Instintos de Tigre ¿Verdad mi joven aprendiz?

Chase asintió debajo suyo, jadeante, con un hilo de saliva escurriendo por la comisura de su boca... Oh, tenía que follarse a ese chico de inmediato...

-Pero apuesto a que no sabías que también podían ser útiles para, esto... -se retiró un poco y entonces empujo de nuevo dentro de él golpeando directamente su próstata y arrancándole un grito de placer que resultaba orgásmico para sus oídos. El chico se retorció debajo suyo, suplicando por más- Así, sigue así... Pídemelo Chase. No lo dudes, no lo pienses, pídeme lo que quieras y te lo daré pero no dejes de suplicarme que te folle, tan duro que tu cabeza explotara...

-¡Ah! ¡Demonios! - gritó cerrando los ojos-

No quería venirse tan rápido. De alguna u otra forma quería demostrarle a su maestro que podía durar más que eso. No importa que tan habilidosamente lo estuviera embistiendo y dándole a su punto dulce.

- Nnn... - sus ojos brillaron, ya era hora de demostrarle que no era una "gatita", él era un felino grande-

Inmediatamente lo besó pero esta vez le mordió el labio hasta sentir la roja sangre en la punta de su lengua, succionó la herida y le dio un beso agresivo, dominando su boca.

Mientras que sus uñas se clavaban en su espalda. Y el miembro del mayor lo golpeaba sin piedad. El sonido de piel contra piel y como la cama rechinaba eran evidencia más que suficiente.

Perfecto.

Jack gruño al sentir los dientes de Chase haciendo sangrar sus labios y sus uñas clavarse en su espalda, arañándolo... Podía sentir el olor de la sangre en su espalda también y sumándole el beso dominante su deseo creció aún más y aumento el ritmo, golpeando la próstata del chico con cada embestida poderosa...

-Ngh, sssiii...

De golpe lo tomo del torso y lo abrazo, pegándolo a su cuerpo para luego sentarse en la cama, con Chase sobre su regazo y sujetando su cadera para seguir enterrándose en él.

-Lindo gatito ¿Quieres tener el control, no es cierto? No es tiempo, no todavía... Pero lo será, dentro de poco... -gruño en su oído con voz ronca para luego morder el lóbulo de su oreja, bajar por su cuello y morder su hombro hasta hacerlo sangrar-

Si a Chase le gustaba duro, se lo daría duro entonces...

-¡Uhn..! - gimió Chase ante aquél cambio repentino.

-¡Aiaah! - gritó al sentir el fuerte mordisco en su hombro y de alguna extraña manera se excitó al darse cuenta que la sangre brotaba de su cuerpo... No era de extrañarse ya que de por si el chico tendía al sadismo y, gracias a su maestro ahora al masoquismo.

El chico se apoyó en sus hombros, clavando las uñas en su piel, y Jack uso su fuerza sobrenatural para tomarlo de las nalgas, separarlas y levantarlo, ayudándole a cabalgar su miembro erecto hasta que su talentoso aprendiz entendió lo que debía hacer y comenzó a empalarse a sí mismo, gustoso.

Cuando sintió las largas manos del mayor separar sus nalgas, tembló de placer ya que sabía exactamente lo que quería.

Chase no duraría mucho más. Y Jack tampoco, su energía estaba bordeando el límite; ya se había corrido una vez y sin embargo la imagen erótica frente a él lo encendía demasiado... Lord Jack tomo el miembro del menor, masturbándolo despacio al principio y luego con la misma velocidad con la que el chico estaba llevándolo a su interior, jugando con la punta, recorriéndolo completamente... Chase estaba derramando ya líquido pre-seminal, no faltaba mucho más.

Normalmente Jack lo consideraría una lástima pero, en vista de lo deliciosa que estaba resultando su experiencia, no dudaba que no tardaran mucho en repetirla.

Chase empezó a formar un agradable ritmo de sube y baja sobre la ahora hinchada erección. Se movía constante y le causaba una suculenta presión al pene del mayor, quien sentía que poco a poco perdía el control.

Luego jadeó cuando Jack sujeto su ansioso miembro con la mano.

Recién desde aquél momento supo que no le faltaba mucho para que acabara.

-M-m-maestro... - gimió con deseo y desesperación-

El constante ritmo de las caricias del mayor y la intensidad de las embestidas hicieron que Chase inevitablemente alcance su clímax.

-AAAaaaaaaaaaaah! - gritó fuertemente, expulsando su dulce líquido fuera de su miembro y por consiguiente mojando la mano de Jack-

-Ngh... -al sentir el líquido caliente mojar su mano supo que iba a explotar-

El cuerpo de Chase se tensó, atrapándolo y apretándolo con fuerza haciendo que Jack alcanzara su orgasmo justo después de menor, corriéndose en su interior con un gemido placentero.

-A-a-aah...nnn... - Su cuerpo aprisionó fuertemente el miembro de Jack haciendo que este explotara en su interior- Mrrrr... - ronroneó satisfecho al sentir toda su esencia llenándolo. Estaba exquisitamente complacido-

-¡Aaaaahhh! -escapo de su boca y simplemente se desplomo sobre la cama de espaldas, aun dentro del menor y con Chase atrapado entre sus brazos-

-¡Huff! - soltó un quejido cuando Jack cayó sobre él.

-M-maestro... -le pareció escuchar en algún momento y acaricio la cabellera de su aprendiz, besándolo en la coronilla como recompensa ¿Hacia cuanto que no tenía un orgasmo tan placentero? Bastante tiempo... -

-Fue bueno, muy, muy bueno ¿No lo crees?

Luego se sintió más cómodo al ser acariciado por el mayor

-Mmm... Puedes apostarlo... Jack - exclamó el menor con una sonrisa pícara al usar su nombre, como símbolo de confianza.

Antes de que el mayor pudiera reprochar su "insolencia", le dio un fuerte beso en la nariz y luego se empezó a reírse mientras que se acurrucaba en su pecho.

-Espero... Ahhh... Repetirlo de nuevo... - bostezó el joven aprendiz y lo abrazó como si fuera un enorme oso de peluche, quedándose profundamente dormido-

Jack estuvo a punto de reclamarle el que lo hubiera llamado por su primer nombre con tan poco respeto pero al sentir el beso en su nariz el inmortal se tranquilizó, sonriendo al sentir al más joven acurrucase en su pecho y quedarse dormido por el esfuerzo...

-Claro que lo repetiremos. Y será muy pronto -susurro en voz baja, besando de nuevo la frente de Chase y abrazándolo apretadamente, cerrando los ojos para dormir también-

**FIN**

* * *

**Los RP son divertidos y adictivos ¡Vivan los RP!**

**Freaku y Suriee les agradecen su tiempo**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**¿Dudas? ¿Preguntas? ¿Comentarios? **


End file.
